robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Khyron's Revenge
"Khyron's Revenge" is the thirty-first episode of Robotech: The Macross Saga. Summary Khyron successfully steals the last Protoculture Chamber in New Detroit, using it convert malcontent Zentraedi back into their giant-size forms. Synopsis Commander Hunter attempts to deploy a small squadron to guard the last protoculture chamber used for altering size of the Zentraedi. He encounters unexpected resistance from civilians led by Lynn Kyle. To prevent a riot, Hunter leaves. The protoculture chamber is placed by its civilian owners inside New Detroit City. Khyron quickly discovers the new location. On the eve of a major concert by Lynn Minmei, the warlord attacks, hoping to regain this vital piece of Robotechnology. In the SDF-1 Conference Center, Admiral Gloval and crew compare notes with Exedore over the history of the Zentraedi race. Their studies indicate that the Robotech Masters discovered and developed protoculture over 500,000 years ago. Proud of its advanced and powerful civilization, the Robotech Masters decide to develop an intergalactic police force that would protect them from hostile aliens life forms. A race of giants was created by proto-genetic engineering. Intended as peacekeepers, the giants developed ideas of their own. Their warlike natures caused them to begin fighting among themselves and, eventually, they discovered that their superior physiques could make them the masters of anything smaller than themselves. Gloval theorizes that if the giants had been programmed with emotions such as love, trust, and empathy, the fighting and destruction might have not taken place. The Robotech Empire collapsed, caught in the crossfire of the fighting giants – giants who evolved into Zentraedi. In New Detroit, the civilians are not able to withstand Khyron’s attack. The warlord takes the Protoculture Chamber to his ship. Lines of Zentraedi wishing to be converted back into giant warriors they once were grow longer and longer. Khyron rejoices at the sight of his increasing army. Memorable quotes *Miriya: "Are the people of Earth Protoculture?" Gloval: "From what we have learned, probably not." Max: "Well then Exedore, can you explain why our genetic structures are identical?" Exedore: "A coincidence of genetic engineering." Gloval: "Please explain" Exedore: "Proto-genetic engineering may have had an influence on your predecessors. But they were defiantly not Protoculture." Rick: "A coincidence?! Exedore! The odds on that are a trillion billion to one!" Lisa: "Hoo!" Gloval: "Well commander, the odds of our coexisting together... They might be even greater." * Exedore: "Doesn't it seem strange that no matter how far even superior civilizations have progressed, there never seems to be a solution to the problem of war." Background information " " was based on the original Japanese episode of The Super Dimension Fortress Macross entitled "Satan Dōru" (Meaning "Satan's Dolls" in English) that was aired 22 May, 1983 in Japan. Robotech Remastered additions/changes to be added Cast *Tony Clay as Breetai * Lara Cody as :*Kim Young :*Jason *Greg Finley as Henry Gloval *Rebecca Forstadt as Lynn Minmei *Eddie Frierson as Lynn Kyle *Alexandra Kenworthy as Azonia *Ted Layman as Exedore *Wendee Lee as Vanessa Leeds *Melanie MacQueen as Lisa Hayes *Edie Mirman as Azonia *Iona Morris as Claudia Grant *Tony Oliver as Rick Hunter *Richard Epcar as Grel *J. Jay Smith as the Narrator *Greg Snegoff as Khyron External links * * 31 31